Look Ahead
by Chloe.Pop
Summary: Sorry for the longtimenoupdate! Anyways, here's chappie 5! hides behind chair
1. Ballroom rendezvous

The ballroom was grand. A chandelier hung from the dome ceiling, its gold paint work gleaming beautifully. Dancers and their partners filled the dance floor, dancing gracefully to the pulse of the soft romantic music lingering in the background. Towards the left of the room there was a curved stair case that led to an indoor balcony for other guests to mingle and look over the grand room. Underneath the balcony sat a small bar with tables and chairs for the drinkers among the crowd. The mood with in the room seemed content; women in ball gowns and dresses and men in tuxedos littered the room in different places, chatting, drinking and having a good time with their friends and partners. Among the guests on the balcony stood Leon Brown, a millionaire tiger who owned the building, his black claws drumming against the cement barrier that was keeping him from falling off the balcony. He had ordered his best guards and bouncers to keep an eye on everything and every guest that entered through the front doors. One of which was a certain female raccoon.

Chloe slipped her hand into her bag and brought out an invitation with You Are Invited gracefully written in gold ink on the front. She handed the invite to the bouncer guarding the door. She stared down at the cobbled path in front over her. She could faintly see the bouncer looking over her body. _Damn it! _She thought _Why've they always gotta do that!? _

After entering through the front door, Chloe made her way toward the small bar, where she saw a familiar turtle mixing drinks. Bentley.

Sitting down on a stool in front of the counter, Chloe had her back towards the turtle, leaning her elbows on the surface of the counter. A drunken dog came stumbling over the bar, nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces with each step.

Eventually arriving at the bar, the dog almost collapsed over the counter, cursing himself in doing so. Cooper rolled her eyes in a "You're Pathetic" kind of way and turned her head to look over at the expensive painting that hung randomly on the wall. The dog, noticing the raccoon turn away from him, asked:

"Wha' was tha' all 'bout, b'u'ful?" His words slurring and his breathe was a sickening alcoholic smell.

"Oh nothin'," Chloe replied, acting natural.

"Wha' ever, Oi! Bar tender thingeh! Where the bloody 'ell are my drinks!" Chloe could here a soft grumble coming from the turtle at the drunken hound, she grinned at what she managed to hear through the grumbling.

"Aw stuff this!" Announced the dog, stumbling away from the bar and towards the main entrance.  
"He didn't need to drink any more anyways, poor sap, I can just imagine the hang over he's gonna have tomorrow," Chloe said, striking up a conversation with Bentley.

"I know what ya mean," He replied, just to hear Bentley's nasally voice for the first time in months brought another smile to her maw.

"So, what brings you hear?" Bentley asked, cleaning a beer glass with a dish cloth.

"Nothin' much, I'm just here to ask a certain someone what the heck they think they were doin'," Chloe replied

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"My brother,"

"What did he do?"

"Left me at Death's door, ditched his friends an' left his girlfriend for her sister, think I'm ticked off much?"

"Quite," Bentley chuckled, setting down the glass and cloth, now deep in conversation with the seemingly unfamiliar raccoon.

"Can I get you a drink," He asked being polite.

"Yeah, White Russian please." Chloe requested, still with her back toward him. After Bentley placed the drink next to the raccoon, he relaxed back in his wheelchair, now seeing no one wanted his service.

"Heh….you know, that kinda sounds….." Bentley trailed off. Everything she said was just a brief description of what happened on Kaine Island almost half a year ago. "Chloe?" He asked. She let out a small laugh, eventually turning her head. As he met her hazel gaze, she answered:

"How long did it take ya to work that one out?" A smug grin crept up on to her maw, baring her white teeth and small fangs.

"How did I know recognize that sassy voice of yours?" Bentley questioned playfully.

"I dunno- hey is that a compliment or an insult!?" Chloe asked, pretending to act insulted.

She still sat on the cushioned stool, her back towards Bentley but her head turned to face him.  
"So, how have you been?" He asked. Chloe looked down at her drink, hoping it would help her give an answer.  
"Lonely, bored, ticked off, tired, get the picture?"  
"Lonely? I heard you and Murray got a place just outside Paris,"  
"Yeah, we did!" Chloe sighed, looking back at Bentley. She tried to smile but what she had to say killed all the happiness left inside of her.  
"I guess ya haven't heard the recent news, huh?...We..broke it off..." Bentley, now shocked by heard words, had a look of concern on his face. Chloe noticed this and added:  
"Bent, man, don't look at me like that,"   
"But...how? I thought you two were as hooked on each other like metal to a magent?"  
"Heh...we were," Chloe sipped her drink again to clear her thoughts "Nice metaphor, though"  
"So how did it happen?"  
"Oh Jeez Louise Bent! I thought you'd be the first one to know!?" Chloe asked, kind of annoyed.  
"Well, I'm sorry if I haven't had a phone call from him for 3 months!" Bentley exclaimed.  
"Soz Bent...I didn't mean...I've just been-"  
"No, it's ok," Bentley offered a friendly smile, which Chloe returned gratefully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, if ya don't mind…"

The two life long friends continued to talk as the Ballard played and couples swapped partners before the next song.

The friends were laughing at an old Yo Momma joke Bentley found on the internet when a male raccoon exited the dance floor, clearly worn out from dancing. The mask like patch of fur around his eyes was a few shades darker than his light grey fur that covered the rest of his face. He slumped down on to the stool the drunken dog sat on half an hour prior. Chloe and Bentley didn't recognize the new costumer, but he had known them since childhood.

"Long time no see, how've you two been?" He asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked meeting the raccoon's gaze. She noticed something familiar about him, he looked a little like her but…….then suddenly it hit her.

"Sly?" She asked him.

"How long did it take ya to work that one out" He said smugly. Chloe rolled her eyes, lifting up her glass and saying:

"I hate karma…" Before taking a sip of the expensive wine. "Oh yeah, Bent, how'd ya score this job?"

"Luck, I guess," Bentley lied. In stead, he had taken over the bar and sent the other bar man home. He and Penelope were trying to get information on where Leon kept his vault of world famous paintings so they could make a plan to take them. Knowing that Sly was now Constable Cooper, he didn't want to give the game away.

"So Sly, ya hear to arrest me or dance with the Inspector?" Chloe playfully asked.

"No, I'm just hear because Carmelita dragged me along, anyways, how's Murray?" He answered.

"I don't know, I ain't seen him for a month,"

"Oh? Last time I saw ya you were falling all over each other,"

"Don't remind me," Chloe hissed.

"What happened?"

"We….kinda got into an argument…" She said, taking another gulp of her drink.

"What about?" Bentley chipped in.

"Well, we were talkin' 'bout the past an' some of the jobs we had to do, then he starts sayin' that I had to flirt with the enemy quite a bit, anyways, we left it at that. We were invited to a bash down at the club a few blocks down from our new place. We were havin' a good time when I saw Mat from the orphanage. Me and Mat started catching up on things, we made our way to the dance floor while Murray was sitting on the other side of the bar, he was getting suspicious for no reason so he came over to use and started goin' over the top 'bout Mat an' I, one thing led to another an'…." Chloe trailed off, having another gulp of her drink. She looked down into her lap and tried not to get emotional about the event. "Anyways, enough about that, how's bein' a cop?"

"Eh, its ok I guess," Sly answered.

"You sound like ya enjoy it!" Chloe replied sarcastically.


	2. He what?

A/N: I was waiting until I had a few reviews before posting this chapter. I had it already written when I put up the first! Ok, I'm gonna stick to this one hopefully and not start a new one until I've finished this one! Soz about the short chapters  
Chloe: They're actually longer than your others

Really? Oh, ok! So…….ok I don't own Sly, Bentley, Murray or the rest of the Cooper Gang, Interpol, France, or anything that has © next to it! Buuuuuuuut, I do own Chloe Cooper, Murray's new girlfriend (MUHAHAHAHAHA! cough) Chloe's apartment, the news reporter, Leon Brown and any one or thing not mentioned or created for or in the Sly Cooper series! But boy do I! Ok, I've bored you enough! Time for Chapter two!!!!

After Chloe's "outing" to Mousier Brown's, she returned to her apartment she once shared with her ex-boyfriend.

Shutting the painted wooden door to her bedroom for privacy, Chloe slipped out of her black dress then hung it in the almost empty wardrobe. While putting the dress on to a hanger, her eyes fell up on an old framed photograph of the orphanage. Small children, teenagers and young adults stood neatly in lines up on each platform, all smiling as the sun shone above. Among the back row stood an 18 year-old Sly, Bentley and Murray, each knowing that they were going to leave their childhood home the very next day.

There was a small black curled object in the top right of the picture. Chloe narrowed her eyes and realised that the picture was taken while her almost 17 year-old self was running away from the orphanage. Chloe put the picture face down in the wardrobe then took out her pajama top and bottoms. Returning into the living room fully dressed to relax for the rest of the evening, Chloe sat down on the grey sofa opposite the television which was currently lifeless. With one click of the on button the television fizzed to life showing the late night news reporter starting a new story.

"And in resent news," The lemur began "former race driver Murray had announced that he will be retiring from his passion for racing. Although we don't know what the reason is for his retirement, we have him in the studio tonight," The camera turned to a large pink hippo sitting in a swivel chair identical to the lemurs.

"Good evening Murray," he greeted.  
"Good evening Tom," Murray replied, his hands clasped together in his lap.

"So, Murray, the big question all your fans have been asking, why retire after such an unlucky streak of first place wins in the last month?"

"Well, I guess my heart just hasn't been in it, there has been a lot on my mind at the moment…" Murray trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"Would you care to share it with us?"  
"I'd rather not…"  
"Ok….so, as rumor has it, there's a new girl on the scene?" Tom asked, a smile creeping up on his face. Chloe's mouth stood agape and yet she couldn't bring herself to tear away from the screen.

"Yeah, I guess the rumors are true," Murray replied.

"Even when you and your ex only broke up only a month ago?"

"I guess I got over her quickly,"

"He what!?" Chloe shouted at the screen. A picture of a white tigress faded on to the screen behind the men.

"And that's all we seem to have time for, it was nice to have you on the show Murray," Tom said, holding his earpiece close ear. The closing music rang through Chloe's ears. She just sat there, confused, shocked.

It was Sunday morning. Chloe was looking in the mirror that hung on the bathroom wall. Her eyes had turned slightly bloodshot and puffy. _I was crying?_ She asked herself. She shook her head violently. Her head told her she didn't care about the break-up, but her heart ached from the news she heard last night.

Now dressed in her normal daily attire, Chloe put on her hooded jacket and unlocked her apartment door. Stepping outside, she turned to lock the door once more. Once outside, Chloe walked down the concrete path, her head hung low, her face obscured from sight by her long brunette hair. She placed her hands in her jackets low front pockets.

Some way near the main shopping center, Chloe heard a couple bickering about some random van. She looked up as they drew closer to her, only to see Murray and his new girlfriend. He had his arm around the tigress's waist, holding her close to him as they walked together. The tigress wore tight jeans that hugged on to her curved hips for dear life. Her rose pink t-shirt came down to under her chest, showing off her flat belly. She had short violet hair which sort of spiked up and flopped at the same time.

Hoping that neither of them saw her, Chloe lowered her head once more, balling her hand into fists covered by the pocket material. Walking past the couple, Chloe accidentally brushed with Murray's shoulder quite hard, causing them both to swing to the side slightly on impact.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Watch where ya going!"

"Don't bother with her Murray, she's obviously to stuck up to care less," The tigress joined in, Chloe froze in her tracks as the couple resumed walking. She didn't turn around, but made a big mistake.

"Who you callin' stuck up, you low life sun of a- " Cooper clasped her hands over her mouth before she said anything else. _Crap! I'm seriously in trouble now! _True to her thought, Murray came striding up from behind her. _Crap!_

"Excuse me, miss," Murray began, tapping Chloe on the shoulder, his tone firm and meaning business, "But what were you about to call her?" Chloe's tail waved nervously behind her as she tried to think of some way to get her out of this. _Play it cool! For the love of God play it cool!!! _Her mind screamed. She suddenly had an excellent idea. She laughed playfully, her back still towards Murray, who had a confused look on his face.

"I thought you knew everythin'….honey?" She teased. She raised her head and let Murray make eye contact with her before quickly placing her hands on his pink cheeks and meshing her lips against his. _Okay, this didn't go to plan, but hey, it still worked! _She thought, closing her eyes as they kissed. Chloe took the kiss one step further by tilting her head to the right and slipping her tongue between his lips. She felt his body tense up, but he didn't push her away.

"MURRAY!" The tigress screamed at the top of her lungs. She charged toward them, anger and rage bubbling uncontrollably.

Chloe broke away from the lip lock and winked at the stunned Murray flirtatiously before running off just as his girlfriend made a grab for her hair, luckily she missed.

Chloe slowed down a few meters away from Murray and his girlfriend. She heard him shout:

"Liana! Don't!" But it was too late. Chloe turned around but received a blow in the jaw from Liana. She hurtled backwards, her back hitting the concrete as her legs gave way from beneath her.

"No bitch kisses my man!" Liana announced, satisfied that she'd made her point. She started to walk away, clueless that the female raccoon had scrambled to her feet.

Cooper delivered a high kick with her right foot in between Liana's shoulder blades, making her fall to the ground face first.

"Ya don't own him," Chloe looked up to see Murray running over to the scene.

"Chloe, stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" he exclaimed.

"I know exactly what I'm doin'! Defendin' your ass from this chick who thinks she owns ya! An' now you're tellin' me to quit? Is this the thanks I get?"

"Look, I know that maybe you didn't want us to break up-"

"To right I didn't!"

"But I've moved on-"

"Oh yeah, I know that! Ya got over me quickly, that's what ya said! Might as well tell everyone! Oh no, wait, ya already did!" She shouted, tears blurring her vision.

"Chloe! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well, well done, Romeo! You defiantly left a hole in my heart!" Warm tears of anger matted Chloe's grey fur, each falling from her eyes like a never ending water fall.

Unknown to both raccoon and hippo, Liana had slipped away, not wanting to be involved in the heated discussion.

"Damn it Murray! Why'd ya have to go all over protective all of a sudden!?"  
"Well if you weren't flirting with that geezer Mat then maybe we'd still be together!"

"Oh so this is my fault now!? I wasn't flirting with him!"  
"Then what were you doing?!"

"Enjoying a night out for once!"

"Well you were defiantly doing that!"

"Ya know what, stuff this, if it isn't gonna get into your head that I still love you, then-" Chloe cut off by accident.

"Y-you what?" Murray asked, feeling a pang of guilt strike him. Chloe shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She knew what she said was true.

"You heard," She whispered before turning around. She ran back to her apartment.

So, good or bad? Let me know! Thankies!


	3. Reality hurts

Constable Sly Cooper sat in his chrome leather swivel chair, legs tucked under a wooden desk that held reports, files, photos and a computer on top of its polished surface. Sly rubbed his temples with his right hand. His other hand ached from writing a 27 page report an interrupted heist committed 3 weeks ago.

A soft knock came from outside Sly's office. The door shifted open slowly, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox slid through the gap between the door and the door frame.

"Hey, you're working late," She said in a soft Latin voice, "its Sunday, ya should've been home an hour ago,"

"Yeah, I know, Chief's got me doing a report on the mafia heist," Sly sighed. His star shaped badge glittered in the dim light. He had a secret that he had kept from Carmelita for six months now. Memories of the past had been annoying him, making his mood drop until his normal flirty chit-chat dropped into a shrug or sigh.

Carmelita came up behind Sly, bent down and draped her arms over his shoulders. She thought the raccoon had lost his memory from a blast taken for her from Dr.M. She had woken him, only to assume he had amnesia. Tricking him into thinking he was Constable Cooper, she finally let her heart take over her mind.

"I'll meet ya back at our place," Sly sighed, lifting himself out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Carmelita hesitated.

"I'll be back after dark, Ok?" With that, Constable Cooper shut the door behind him, leaving paper work and a confused Inspector in his office.

The sunset backdrop calmed Sly. A soft cold breeze ruffled through his grey fur as he exited Interpol HQ, Paris. His black running boots tapped lightly on the pavement.

It was nearly the end of summer; the leaves were beginning to change into a sandy brown colour.

Sly ran his fingers through his mid-length hair and sighed. He had been depressed ever since he thought about his past love, Carmelita's sister, Nadeen. He wondered about how she got out of his family's sacred vault. He regretted the fact that he left her there, but he kept telling himself it was because he wanted to create a distraction so his gang could make an easy escape. He could have left anytime after that, why didn't he? Now he's stuck as a Constable. At least I've got Chloe to continue the family name He thought to himself, haven't I? He stopped and began to panic. What if she-? Damn it! I shouldn't have left her to carry it on like that!

As if on cue, a sudden sound of heart filled crying came from the rooftop above the constable. Curious, he grabbed on to a nearby drain pipe and began to climb up it. Pushing himself on to the roof, Sly noticed a female raccoon with her legs tucked up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, her head placed in between her arms and torso. Every time she began to sob she shuck violently.

Sly crouched down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder as an act to calm her down.

"Hey, are you ok?" His voice friendly and calm. The female seemed to calm down as she gently raised her head to meet his gaze. Sly's eyes widened as he saw that it was Chloe.

"S-Sly?" Chloe asked in a shaky, nervous voice. She narrowed at him and jerked her head to the left. Sly, now noticing she was suddenly angry at him, asked in confusion:

"What's wrong?" Chloe ignored him, wiping her sleeve just under her eye to dry the matted down fur.

Chloe stood up. She was about to leave when Sly caught her by her arm.

"Don't go, I can help," Sly informed gently.

"Hmph, the last time I needed your help you left me to die," Chloe hissed coldly.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no, of course not! You just went skipping off with Carmelita while me an' Nad were worried sick! Not to mention Bentley running around the island until we found that little hole with the present you left for us!" She cried, aiming her fist at him then she lunged it forward. Sly quickly caught her fist in his free hand, avoiding it coming into contact with his eye.

"Calm down! I know you're angry but-"

"Damn right I am!" Chloe shouted, thrusting her right leg forward. The force to Sly's leg made him fall over on to his face. He rolled backward and came to his feet. He noticed Chloe had stopped attacking him and stared up at her. He was still on guard, it was lucky that he was. Chloe continued to throw punches and kicks at her brother while he dodged and protected himself from his angry sibling.

Chloe fell on to her knees, and held herself up by her arms, totally out of breath. The pace of her breathing began to slow down, she was angry at her self for trying to release bottled feelings with taking it out on her brother. Sly sat down beside her, rubbing her back affectionately. A small house across the street had the owners sound system on loud and an old song called Runaway filled the both raccoon's ears. Chloe calmed down, her attention drawn to the music. _Runaway, runaway and everything will be better! _Her mind teased.

Sly gazed up, into the sky. He knew why Chloe ways angry at him. An image of Nadeen played around in his mind. He missed her.

"Chloe, have you heard-" Sly turned to Chloe, only to see that she had gone.


	4. First meeting gets up close and personal

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 4! It took a little longer to write 'cause I had writers block half way through! Lucky me, grrr!

* * *

The Paris airport was packed with holiday lovers and across-the-world business men and women. Families huddled together, either going on a trip together or saying an emotional goodbye to a friend or family member. Suitcases, briefcases and bags were all clutched tightly to their owners, each holding the owners property within it. Among the travelers, Chloe walked swiftly along the marble flooring, a lilac bandana wrapped around her hair and black shades covered her chocolate eyes. 

She passed a middle aged tiger with his plane ticket poking out of his back pocket. Chloe, obtaining her fathers fast fingers within her genes, snatched the pass in the blink of an eye, without anyone noticing. Lifting her shades she looked down at the pass to discover her destination, Sisily.

"Attention, everyone one going to Sisily must now wait near gate D for your plane to arrive, thank you," The announcer informed, her slow annoying voice coming out of the speakers around the airport. Knowing that the queue for the plane waiting at gate D would be long, Cooper slowed down and sat down in a blue plastic chair opposite gate C.

The flight had taken over an hour. Chloe had found a hotel and got booked in for a week.

Not bothering to unpack, the raccoon fell backwards on to the satin sheets that covered her double bed. A soft rapping on the door broke the silence within the room.

"Room service," An Italian hinted voice announced.

"Come in," Chloe replied. The door opened and a nervous looking weasel stepped in, holding a brochure.

"For you madam, and welcome to our hotel," The weasel greeted, a warm smile plastered on to his face to show that this hotel respected it's guests.

"Merci" The weasel set the paper down upon the small table next to Chloe's bed and left, shutting the door behind him. Chloe twisted round, crawled along her bed and picked up the brochure. It read Welcome to our Hotel. Looking in side of it, the raccoon scanned down the night life entertainment held in a big room on the first floor. She spotted _Starlets _written at the bottom of the entertainment section.

Getting off the bed, Cooper walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

A reynard, by the name of Tony Ring, pressed his black tipped ear against his ex boss' glazed pine door. All he could hear was muffled voices, nothing of use for what he was trying to find out. His amber eyes looked around for any sign of danger. He needed answers to questions about what was going to happen the up coming night. 

"Sir, what do you want me to do, kill her when in sight? Or bring her to you unless she refuses?" A deep English voice asked.

"No, I need her alive and unharmed, if we show the slightest bit of brutality then damn it all hell shall come crashing down, she's got ties with others that are smart enough to break into Interpol files!" The other man's boss yelled in a Jamaican accent.

_Who the hell are they talking about?! _He thought, straining to hear what was said.

"Yes sir, no harm will be done,"

"Good, now go get ready! Nothin' must go wrong! Go alert the boys that no harm must come to her!" With that, Tony could hear foot falls coming toward the door. He turned on his heel the face a long corridor leading to the room where the rest of the men who worked for this boss lounged about.

"Oi! You there!" The English voiced called out it him. Ring stopped in his tracks.

"It's John, remember," He lied. The man behind him waved hand to say I don't care.

"No, but whatever….how much of that conversation did ya 'ere?"

"Why, nothing, I didn't even know you were talking with the boss…" Oops.

"How did ya know it were 'im I were talkin' to?" _Crap! _Tony began to run once more, only to be pulled into the hang out room. A white cloth was pressed to his nose, instantly making him breathe in the chemical smell that made him lose consciousness. He fell to the floor.

* * *

A silhouette of buildings lay against the orange sunset backdrop. The dark night sky was slowly enveloping the orange sky, leaving a sheet of stars in its wake. Inside of the local hotel, pumping music filled the grand entertainment room. People littered the room, chatting, dancing, clapping, laughing or just listening to the music. A tabby, wolf and vixen were performing on the stage; most of the crowd's attention was on all three of the girls. 

Sat at a small round table on the other side of the room, sat the female raccoon thief, staring at nothing but a dark wall.

_Chloe! I didn't want to hurt you! _Memories of the day prior began to run through her mind. _Well, well done, Romeo! You defiantly left a hole in my heart!_ I meant that!

_Damn it Murray! Why'd ya have to go all over protective all of a sudden!?  
Well if you weren't flirting with that geezer Mat then maybe we'd still be together! _I wish we were, no! What!? Stop it! Chloe mentally slapped herself.

_Oh so this is my fault now!? I wasn't flirting with him!  
Then what were you doing?!_

_Enjoying a night out for once!_

_Well you were defiantly doing that! _Yes, I was, until you started actin' up!

_Ya know what, stuff this, if it isn't gonna get into your head that I still love you, then-_

_Y-you what?_ Did I mean that? Damn it! I need- Wait…is that-?

Out of the corner of Chloe's eye, she could see, who seemed to be, Liana. She was obviously flirting with another man!

"What the!?" Cooper hissed quietly. Liana left through the front door. Angry, and yet not wanting to, Chloe stood up and followed the tigress, staying at a safe distance.

Liana walked into an ally at the side of the hotel, the raccoon pressed her back against the wall, waiting until Liana was at a safe distance away then poked her head round the corner of the building. Something black stood in the way of her sight, she heard a soft panting coming from above her. Chloe looked up, her ears pinned back against her head as she came into eye contact with a well built bull dog. Something sharp was pressed into her neck which made her wince in pain. Her consciousness began to be taken over by darkness. She was finally out.

Chloe Cooper began to wake from a forced slumber. Her senses were adjusting them selves, all she could she was and orange blur near to her face. She tried to bring her arms down to rub her eyes only to find that they were chained together above her head.

"What the!?" Everything rushed back to her mind. She remembered following Liana, then a sharp pain in the side of her neck.

"Ah, so she speaks," said a humored male voice. Chloe's vision came into focus on a handsome male fox. His amber eyes were staring into her own, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"My self, my dear Chloe, am Tony Ring," He chirped.

"Oh- Wait! How do you-?!" Tony placed the tip of his finger over her lips.

"Take it easy, I know because you kinda…shout in your sleep," he smiled, "If you want to know, you said "My name's Chloe Cooper, you son of a-"

"Yes ok, just…untie me ok!" Chloe ordered. She was hand cuffed to a metal bar identical to the ones that surrounded both her and Ring. Luckily, this prison was quite large but unfortunately, the door on the other side of the cell had multiple locks that would take ages to open.

"Damn it, they won't budge!" Ring announced.

"Try using my hairpin,"

"And where would that be?"

"It's….oh crap," Chloe never actually wore her hair pin but kept in sewn on to her white tank top, near to her bra, for when lock picking involved.

"Yes?" Tony asked, not wanting to know why she said _Oh crap_.

"It's," Cooper became even more uncomfortable, "sewn into my top……near my bra," Chloe saw Tony flinch a little, but he played it off with a mischievous grin.

Tony felt a flutter of excitement but tried not to show it. He had only known this woman for five minutes and he was already getting up close and personal! He moved back a bit, giving his arm enough room to slide up her top and remove the hairpin. He extended his left arm and used it hold up his upper body while he began to reach with his right hand nearer into dangerous territory.

Chloe watched as the reynard slipped his hand under her shirt. She felt his hand gracefully slide over her stomach, tickling it slightly, making her giggle.

"What?" Tony asked, looking amused by her girlish giggle. He wasn't concentrating on how near or far away he was from running his hand straight across her bra. Luckily, he felt a small metallic object on the back of his hand. Breaking the thin thread, Tony recovered his hand from under her top. Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

So, you like? I've had idea's for Tony, hopefully they won't fly out of my brain naver to be seen again, or just get lost in there! Anyways, R&R please! 


	5. They were old anyways

**2 hours later**…

Tony sat in the dark corner of the large cell. The morning sunrise had only just begun. The rising sun light spilled in through the tall window within the room. The cell he shared with the attractive female raccoon was located in a large room. The walls were painted a dark blood red with a gold line running along the top and bottom of each wall. Randomly placed in the room sat a desk and chair upon the shaggy carpet. The only way out of the room was a wooden door, hardly visible from the prison.

Tony's eyes moved over Chloe. The sleep dart planted in her neck the night before sent her to sleep again after he had removed her hand cuffs. Ring was, how to say, a flirt, ladies man, God's gift to women? Not exactally, he wasn't one to flirt every time he came into eye contact with a good looking woman. He depended a bit too much on his looks and performance though, basically thinking about his audience before he assessed the task.

Tony ran his fingers through his head fur. He didn't know what was going on. He guessed that the man he used to work for needed Chloe for something important. What if she didn't help out? What would happen? The only reason he was hear was because he wanted her to be safe, even if he didn't know her that well. He had to admit it, he did find her attractive. He smiled at the thought of running his hand over her body, just to get a hairpin needed to free her wrists. A move he would not have made if they met outside of the building that held both of them captive.

_If only there was a key!_ He thought. _Wait! _Tony's hand dove into his pocket, he pulled out the hairpin. The reynard stood up and walked over to the highly secured gate. There was one padlock that opened instantly as soon as the hairpin was inserted. _Now for the rest of them! _

Tony tried but failed at opening the remaining locks. Chloe began to stir.

"I hate sleep darts," She groaned, propping her self up on to her elbows.

"Morning, you wouldn't know how to open this thing would you?" Ring asked, sarcasm light in his voice.

"Yeah, it's easy," Chloe said seriously. She got up, regaining her strength, and stood beside Tony.

"You're joking…right? I mean, this thing's got locks for locks!"

"You askin' for a demonstration? Fine," the raccoon stood side ways in front of the gate. Breathing in, she balanced on her left leg, leaned her body to the left and forced her right leg out, kicking the metal gate loose from its hinges. It crashed to the carpet floor, creating a loud sound as it connected with the floor.

Tony stood still, his mouth agape. Chloe pulled at his arm to get him to move.

"Well they were old and practically easy to break, anyways!" She grabbed his wrist, "Time to go!" They ran toward the large window at an angle. They both covered their face with their arms as they crashed through it, shards of glass flying every where.

Cooper landed in a crouching position on the hard concrete below. Absorbing the impact from contact with the ground, she began to run again, Tony not far behind. They ran into the road for extra space to run. Luckily, no one was out in their car so they didn't have to worry about becoming road kill.

"Get 'em!" A bulldog cried. He pulled out his machine gun and set it to rapid fire on both the raccoon and fox. They dodged each bullet fired at them, only to be greeted by sirens coming up from behind them. The commotion had alerted the police force. Constable Cooper sat in the lead vehicle, Inspector Fox driving the car. Sly noticed his sister running a few miles ahead of him. Opening the window, he hung his upper body out of the gap.

"Cooper! What are you doing!?" Carmelita yelled not taking her eyes off of the road. Sly just ignored her.

"Chloe! Stop!! In the name of the law!!" The constable yelled.

"Constable, this is an order! Sit back down or you'll fall!!" Carmelita ordered.

"Oh great!" Chloe hissed, "Tony, do ya have ya cell phone?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Tony panted.

"Swap!" the raccoon shouted, slipping her cellular phone out of her pocket. They both grabbed each others phones, storing them into a safe pocket.

"Now what?"

"Get to some where safe! I'll loose the cops!"

"What do they want you for?" She didn't answer. Tony, not wanting to stick around, turned left into the next street and headed for his apartment.

_Damn it! Why now!? _Chloe huffed. She suddenly stopped, then began to run toward the car with her brother and Inspector Fox were in.

"What is she doing!?" Carmelita yelled. Inches away from the bonnet, Chloe pounced; hand sprung off the top of the car. As she touched the ground she made a sharp left turn, she grabbed on to a drain pipe and quickly began to climb. She lifted her self up on to the roof top, panting hard. Suddenly, a blue electric orb whizzed by her head.

"Aw shi-" Another orb struck past. Chloe got to her feet, preparing for another long run.

Leaping over gaps between the roof tops, the female raccoon finally managed to escape from the Interpol officers view. She lent against a chimney and tried to catch her breath.

Finally being able to speak, she fished out Tony's cell phone from her pocket. Punching in some numbers, she waited to hear the usual ringing tone.

"Hello?" Tony answered from her phone.

"Hey, it's me, Chloe" She answered.

"Oh hey, so this is why we cell swapped!" He joked.

"Yeah, you got it; did ya get to a safe place?"

"Yeah, I'm in my apartment, you managed to escape I presume?"

"Fortunately! Listen, where's your apartment, my pocket wants it's friend back?" She heard Rings deep laugh on the other line.

"Hold on, maybe I'll be able to see you from the roof top," Chloe took the phone away from her ear, looking around to spot Tony. Her brown eyes darted to the side of the roof top she was standing on. A gloved hand reached for the flat surface, then another. Chloe walked over to see who it was. Looking over the edge, she spotted Tony.

"Well isn't this ironic! What ya doin' down there?" She asked playfully. Tony looked up to meet Chloe's gaze.

"Aw ya know, just hanging around," He smiled.

"Need any help?" Cooper grinned back.

"No, I'm," He tried to pull himself up, but failed, "Ok, maybe I do," Chloe crouched down, taking his right paw into her left.

After being pulled up on to the roof top, Tony slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out Chloe's cellular phone.

"Here, your pocket can have its friend back," He joked. She took the phone from his grasp saying:

"Thanks," before retrieving his own and handing it to him.

"So, where're you heading?" Ring asked.

"I have no idea," the raccoon replied, looking around to see if she could spot her hotel. "I don't know where my hotel is…dang, I've only been here less than a day and already I've been put in a cage!"

"Not used to it, huh?"

"Not exactly…" Tony found himself feeling sorry for this woman. Feeling a pang in his heart after being softened by her saddened eyes, he said:

"Um…well, I have a spare room in my apartment; it's only fair after you busted me out of that place," Chloe only responded with a thoughtful look.

**10 minutes earlier…**

Murray walked along the empty pavement next to the equally as empty road. The occasional Sicilian passed by, going about their daily business.

"Baby where you at?" He whispered to the bright blue sky, thinking about Liana.

Suddenly, an orange blur struck right past him.

"Whoa!" He yelled, moving out of the way for the blur to pass quickly. It made a sharp left turn and disappeared around the other side of the building as the sound of sirens filled the hippo's pink ears.

"Uh oh!" He ran into an alley, hiding himself in the tight dark space between an apartment building and a house. He watched as a raccoon passed by in the road, closely followed by several police cars, then the screeching of breaks and loud shouting filled the air. The raccoon landed gracefully on the ground before running toward him. Her long chocolate hair passed over her face, making it visible. Murray stood in shock as Chloe came nearer, then suddenly jumped on to a drain pipe and began to climb.

_Phew_ He thought, he was glad she didn't spot him. After what happened in Paris, she wasn't on the list of who he wanted to talk to. His thoughts trailed back to Liana. Where was she? How come she hadn't called? Murray wondered down the alley, unaware of some one watching him. The figure moved through the shadows, pressing their body firmly against the wall behind them. They chose the perfect moment to strike. They crept up behind the hippo silently, hooked and arm around his neck and pressed a chemical soaked cloth against his nose. After a few seconds, Murray's whole body became weak and he dropped to the floor, motionless.

Back in Tony's apartment, Chloe sat in her temporary bedroom, staring out of the window. There was a rapping on the door. Chloe looked round to see Tony entering.

"Hey," He greeted softly, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" She smiled then turned back to the window.

"I was just thinking," Tony cleared his throat, "if you would like to go to the club down town…tonight?" He saw her reflection in the window, she thought about his offer, then said:

"Thanks Tony, but I'd have nothin' to wear," It was true, she couldn't go in her every day white tank top and cargo pants.

_Even if they look quite good on her- wait what!? _Tony ripped his stare away from her.

"Well, don't women like to shop?" Even though it sounded a bit cheeky, his remark amused both reynard and raccoon.

Chloe turned to face him, a look of delight and amusement mixed on to her face.

A few hours later…

Chloe smoothed down her new blue t-shirt. A pair of dark grey ¾ length pants hugged her hips to just below her knees. Her freshly washed hair shone in the setting sun light. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. The last time she was getting ready to go to a club, she came home alone and stressed, six months ago.

She twisted one of the three cloth pieces sewn and hanging from the top of her pants. _Why are you sad!? You're goin' out for the first time in months!! Lighten up!!_

Tony knocked on her door, then asked:

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Cooper looked at her reflection one last time, then turned to the door and stepped out, unknowing of what would happen that night.


End file.
